1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to propulsion systems for small watercraft, more particularly, the invention relates to a foot-operated propulsion system for a kayak.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Kayaks and other small watercrafts have existed for a long time and are traditionally operated by having a user, i.e., a paddler, use one or more oars or paddles to propel the craft through the water. Kayaking in particular is a popular paddle sport, whereby the paddler operates a relatively long, narrow vessel with a double-sided paddle. The paddler generally sits near the center of the craft such that the paddler's legs stretch out straight towards the bow, with feet at or near the same level as the paddler's hips. Traditionally, the paddler uses his/her upper body and arms to manipulate an oar or paddle to propel the watercraft through the water.
The largest and strongest muscles in a person, however, are typically the leg muscles. It would be advantageous, if the paddler could take advantage of the greater power those muscles can provide. Also, many people have disabilities or handicaps that make it difficult or impossible to operate an oar or paddle. Because of this, it is difficult or impossible for them to participate in activities that include kayaking or canoeing.
What is needed, therefore, is a propulsion system for small watercraft that is powered by a paddler's feet. What is further needed is such a system that is easy to use and does not impede beaching, launching, or transporting the watercraft.